Kaaba
Category:Collapses Category:Religious Structures Kaaba is a religious and ceremonial place in the city of Mecca in Saudi Arabia. This place is an Islam location where many believers usually go. 1 day after people: The light in the city of Mecca goes out; soon, the lights of the Abraj Al Bait stop illuminating the Kaaba; and then, the lights of the Kaaba also go out. The famous bick black cube of the Kaaba become almost invisible at night. 6 months after people: The Kaaba is still a visited place, but is now visited by animals such as lizards or camels. The city of Mecca has begun to fill with sand, brought from the desert by the wind. So the floor of the Másyid al-Haram begins to fill with sand. 50 years after people: Mecca was transformed into a desert and soon the sand began to grow and grow, forming dunes, which began to swallow houses and buildings. The sand in the Másyid al-Haram accumulated so the sand soon began to swallow the Kaaba. The sand covered more and more the Kaaba; to such an extent that soon, the Black Stone is swallowed by the sand; however, the Black Stone remains firmly stuck in the Kaaba. Soon, the Kaaba is also swallowed by the sand and then, the Másyid al-Haram is also swallowed by the sand. The famous place Islam disappears from sight. 100 years after people: Although the Másyid al-Haram was buried under the sand, the mosque remains, although buried. However the sand causes the Másyid al-Haram to slowly disintegrate. The walls of the Másyid al-Haram crack, weaken and soften. The Kaaba is eroded by the pressure of the accumulated sand. And Abraham Station rusts and fades quickly. Then, an earthquake shakes Mecca and one of the pillars of the walls of the Másyid al-Haram breaks; causing other pillars to break and as a result an entire wall falls. 300 years after people: By this point, all the walls of the Másyid al-Haram have collapsed; some by erosion and others by earthquakes. The floor of the Másyid al-Haram was totally destroyed by the sand, which broke and disintegrate the ground. The only thing left of the Másyid al-Haram is the Kaaba and the Abraham Station. 500 years after people: Although the sand has deteriorated the Kaaba and the Abraham Station, it has also preserved it, in a slow deterioration. Hower, the Abraham Station has endured a lot, but rust has taken over the famous structure, so finnaly, the Abraham Station succumbs and collapses. The Kaaba remains as the last thing left of the Másyid al-Haram; but the Kaaba has also been very corrosive. The fabric of the Kaaba was torn years ago, and finnaly, an earthquake shakes Mecca, so the Kaaba finally collapses. The Black Stone is still and intact, buried under the sand. 1000 years after people: The Black Stone titanium ring falls apart, but the Black Stone remains intact. The Black Stone will remain for the following millions of years; and the Black Stone will remain intact, and the Black Stone will disintegrate and dissolve when the Sun swallows the Earth.